


Figured you out

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drug Dealing, First Time, M/M, Prequel, Songfic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to "Animals" - another songfic inspired by Nickleback - awesome song, if you have never heard it i can highly recommend - check it out - here!.</p>
<p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjfPPg6QS3M </p>
<p>Lyrics at end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured you out

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has commented and asked for more of this story.
> 
> A big thank you to missmeagan666 for the song choice, it fit my story idea perfectly!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Steve knew how they had come to this point, knew logically what had transpired to put them both in this insane situation, but for the life of him he could not stop or do anything to control the moment he found them both in.

Danny looking wrecked as he knelt before him on the filthy warehouse, his jeans caught around his ankles, his knees muddy as he nuzzled against Steve's bare thigh and whimpered a broken plea, as he licked his lips . The air from his mouth bathing Steve's painfully hard cock.

“Please” he whispered, waiting for Steve to nod and let him do as he obviously ached to do.

Looking down at his partners face, the blonde hair disheveld, the blue eyes full of lust and want he could do nothing but give in to his own desires and wrap his hand around the back of Danny's neck to close the distance.

The SEALS eyes snapped closed as he felt Danny sag a little against him, his mouth hot and wet as he licked and sucked as if his life depended on it, the blondes hand curling around the back of his thighs to pull him closer.

The flashes behind Steve's eyes blurred in to the insanity of the moment, the edges of reality butting to break in and make him think he was yet again dreaming but this time he knew he wasn't, Danny was like a fever that had burned itself inside himself the moment he met him and no amount of medication could quench his thirst for the ex – Jersey cop.

The pressure was perfect, the small noises Danny made in the back of his throat as he took him deeper made his spine tingle and he gripped the iron bar above his head for purchase, one hand biting in to the metal as the other forced itself to be gentle and run his fingers over and over Danny's hair, tracing a line to his jaw where he could feel himself disappearing in to Danny's mobile mouth, he jumped as he felt Danny bite his thumb sharply before returning to Steve's raging cock.

The days before came flashing through Steve's mind, sitting with Danny and his friends at Kamekona's shrimp truck, working out the last details of the undercover assignment, laughing as Cath snuggled close to his side and whispering that she would like to be the one to accompany him on this mission, her biting comment that she would be better suited for such a mission rather than Danny had him looking at her sharply, he shook his head and to him that was the end of the discussion but he knew she would bring it up again and again until she got her way.

This time he had not given in, he had let her join 5-0 after Billy had died to give her something to do more than anything but he had made her realise that at work Danny was his partner, not her.

Danny was the one who he trusted to have his back and to tell him when he made a dumb move not Cath, she never spoke back to him – her years in the navy had made her blind to his faults and to her as he was her superior then therefore he knew better, Danny did not believe that for a moment and told him as such, mostly on the way to work everyday Steve thought with a grimace.

The OP had gone perfectly so far, setting themselves up in the fanciest hotel, complete back stories in place that Chin had gone over again and again so no holes were found in their cover, and yet here they were, Danny on his knees, licking and sucking and making Steve more and more breathless with every touch.

Using the guise of being out of town drug buyers had worked great, the fact that their mark was gay only made things more interesting in Danny's opinion, it was he and Kono who had come up with the plan of Steve and himself being boyfriends, using their knowledge of the island it didn't take them long to track him down to an underground club, the first night they had walked in it had nearly blown Steve's mind, men gyrating and kissing as far as the eye could see – Danny had taken his hand and squeezed it hard to make him look down at him.

“Keep cool babe it will be fine okay, just follow my lead and try to not get us shot okay sweetie?” he smiled as Steve raised his eyebrows at the nickname, curling his arm around Steve's waist he plastered himself to his side, slipping his hand in to the back pocket of Steve's snug jeans.

“Bar, far corner – come on Rambo show me what you got” he told the brunette as quietly as he could.

Steve lent down and brushed Danny's ear with his lips “Its NAVY and you fucking well know it.” he growled, taking Danny by surprise and nipping his earlobe.

The meet had gone fine, Danny had charmed the seller within moments, he had never kept his hands off of Steve the entire night, stroking his arm, kissing along his jaw as they sat and chatted with various patrons – to anyone watching they were a pair more in lust then love, but never the less whatever way they had played it it had seemed to work.

Once they got back to the suite Steve had been nervous, wondering about Danny's behaviour that evening, they had barely got through the door to the suite when Danny had spun him around to look at him.

“We need to talk.” his voice rough, his accent more pronounced, like it always was when he was nervous or angry.

“What about?”

“About this” and with that Danny had closed the distance between them and pulled Steve down by the back of the neck, lips meeting and sliding, safe and tender until Steve's control snapped and took it somewhere a whole lot darker in moments.

Staggering towards the bed they barely broke contact as they lay down, Steve moving over Danny quickly, clothes being tugged away , pinning his arms above his head with one hand as plundered his mouth and neck.

“Oh fuck babe please” Danny whimpered as he thrashed trying to get Steve's back on his own.

“Danny, I never...I mean...” his voice trailed away as he looked in to Danny eyes.

“If you don't want this right now babe we stop...” Danny told him, his hands still held in Steve's hand over his head, his face flushed and his shirt gone.

Steve knew he had never wanted anyone more at that moment than he did right then.

“I don't want to stop, I have wanted you for so damn long D.” Steve whispered against the freckles along his shoulder.

“I thought I might have been the only one” Danny chuckled, then sucked in a breath as Steve ran his tongue up over his chest. 

That night they had agreed not to go the whole way until Steve had broke things off with Cath and he was free and in the clear, hands and tongues and cocks had been pretty much exhausted though.

The next night was the night of the buy, Steve had been directed to the warehouse district, the buy had gone smooth – Danny had played the part of “trier” of the product. Surprising Steve as he laid out lines of fine white powder on the counter top, bending and snorting it up, the tip of his nose smudged white as he held the bridge of his nose and sniffed deeply.

“It's good – lets this show on the road shall we gentlemen?” he asked.

Steve walked slowly to his side and leaned down to brush the substance away, their eyes meeting for a moment. Danny pulled him down to his height and appeared to be nuzzling and biting his lovers ear when he was in reality explaining he was fine.

“Old trick from Jersey babe, didn't sniff that crap up, slight of hand and showmanship can fool most people if they do not know where to look.”

Steve looked down and saw the white stain on the edge of Danny's shirt where he had wiped the drugs away, smiling he rubbed at that area to make it less noticeable and also to keep it hidden from suspicious eyes.

“We'll let your boy have his trip in here, we'll be back with the rest tomorrow, have fun with him.” They laughed as Danny staggered and groped at Steve as they turned and left. At that moment Steve froze as he saw Cath walking towards the warehouse door, Danny's eyes went wide and he looked up at him in surprise.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” he whispered as she ignored the buyer and walked up to Steve and Danny, giggling like she was drunk and holding her heels in one hand, looking for all that she was a party girl that was out of control.

“Hi my favourite guys” she slurred up at Steve, winking like this was the biggest joke yet.

“Who the fuck is she?” Carlo, the supplier, snapped – his hand going for his gun as he looked around suspiciously.

“I am a very good friend, very very good” she giggled and snuggled closer in between Danny and Steve.

“She's the meat in the boy sandwich, hey sugar” Danny laughed kissing Cath's surprised mouth, moving his lips to her ear as he whispered.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut.” he snarled, his hand moving up her body and gripping her throat lightly as he kissed and licked along her neck. Steve just grinned and Carlo frowned in confusion.

“Thought you was exclusive?” he asked, he preferred his buyers to have some standards and this women seemed to barely be able to walk.  
“I am trying to break blondie of his bad habits” Steve explained, looking pained as his new lover and Cath continued to kiss, completely ignoring everyone else.

“I hope you do, you make a nice couple, you don't need a vapid whore hanging on to your coat tails.” 

Steve saw Cath stiffen at his words and watched as Danny's fingers bit in to the skin at the top of her arms to stop her from saying anything back, nodding farewell to Carlo he turned to the kissing pair and gently tugged Cath away, standing so it appeared he was going to join in the game.

“What the fuck are you doing here?, you could have got us all killed!” Danny snarled at her, his voice low and furious.

Catherine flicked her hair back over her shoulder and made a point of wiping her mouth, a disgusted look on her face before she turned to Steve with a sunny smile.

“I thought I could be useful as back up Baby, I just wanted you to have a capable partner at your side.” She told him, her eyes flicking to Danny and dismissing him as she turned to Steve again.

Danny looked at Steve incredulously “Seriously? You fucking deal with this or I am gone by the morning. Understand me?” his eyes were full of blue fire and something Steve recognised as uncertainty and fear, he took a step towards Danny to stop him from leaving.

“You get the fuck out of here right now or you won't have a job by morning...Catherine” Steve told the shocked pair, Danny felt his body begin to relax at Cath's name.

In turn Cath sputtered in outrage, looking at Danny with cold eyes before she turned on heel and all but marched from the building, slamming the door behind her and leaving them blessedly alone in the grimy warehouse.

“Steve she needs to be spoken to...we could all have been made and that would have been it...over...done.” Danny told him as he sat up on the edge of the counter, his legs had gone to mush as soon as he had seen Cath and realised what could have happened.

“D I'm so sorry babe, I had no idea she would pull that shit...I didn't realise how stupid she could be. I think she needs to find a new job, I can't work and live with her.” he watched as Danny's head dipped a little at his words.

“Hey D what's wrong?” taking a step closer he tipped Danny's head back.

“This between us has to end Steve, lets just get through this case and then you can pretend last night ever happened. You have a girlfriend and I conveniently forgot that last night.” 

Steve stepped between Danny's legs and settled his hands on his thighs.

“I'm not pretending anything, last night was amazing...and don't even start to fucking argue with me over this. I have never loved Cath you know that, I never even acknowledged her as my girlfriend, just all that shit with Billy dying made her more clingy than ever and...I guess I didn't know how to tell her I wasn't interested in her any more. There was someone else on my radar for a while babe but I had no idea how to even begin to make my move.” Steve's voice had become little more than a whisper as Danny looked at him, from his position on the counter they were more or less at eye level for once.

“Anyone I know?” Danny asked, biting his lip as he waited for Steve's answer.

“You know him pretty well, it took me a while to figure you out D, I didn't think this would ever happen but I am not letting it go now.” he told him as Danny moved closer and covered his mouth with his own, moaning as Steve dug his hands possessively in to his thighs, tugging him closer.

Danny pulled Steve's shirt from his body, dragging his teeth over his abs as he slid from the counter.

Steve's hand twisted the shirt on Danny's back fiercely, his head dropping back at the contact. Pulling the blonde's shirt up and away he felt himself being pushed back against the wall, Danny's jeans were open and Steve watched through half closed eyes as he shoved them down and sunk to his knees at his feet.

Danny looked up at the man looming above him, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the beauty he saw, he could see Steve watching him, nuzzling his face against his thigh.

“Please” he felt the word pulled from his throat, needy and wanton as he watched Steve nod in acceptance, Danny sagged in relief as he took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked him gently.

He heard Steve moan and looked up to see him gripping the iron bar above his head, his long lean body stretched out as he fought to control his body. Danny wanted to see him break apart, needed to know he could do that to this man of steel who he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Steve his eyes open as he felt Danny take him deep in to his throat, his mouth opened on a guttural cry as he spilled down in to Danny, his hand clenched in Danny's hair as he lapped and licked him through his orgasm, his knees seemed to have disappeared as he slid down the wall and hauled Danny in to his lap.

Crushing their lips together he chased his own taste on Danny's lips, breathing hard and suddenly realising Danny was moaning in to his mouth, snatching his lips away he watched as Danny tipped himself over the edge, the sticky warmth coating his stomach.

“I figured you out D, your mine you understand? Everything else can be dealt with after this case is over okay?” he told him as he Danny sagged against his chest, he nodded against his chin.

“We got a few days anyway to sort stuff out, my mom flies in for a visit in a couple of days. When she has gone home we can deal with the fall out from Cath okay?” 

Steve smiled and nodded, hugging the blonde tight and wishing the case was over already.

The following night Carlo and his gang were arrested, the Op had been a complete success, in more ways than one for some.

Once back home Steve was pissed to see his license had been revoked by HPD for some of his more creative driving tactics. After Danny had promised to pick him up before he went to the airport to collect his mom he watched sadly as he drove away, Cath was right behind him, her arms around his waist and he knew at that moment that things had to change and soon.

It had taken him long enough to figure himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured you out by Nickleback.
> 
> I like your pants around your feet  
> And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
> And I like the way you still say please  
> While you're looking up at me  
> You're like my favorite damn disease
> 
> And I love the places that we go  
> And I love the people that you know  
> And I love the way you can't say no  
> Too many long lines in a row  
> I love the powder on your nose
> 
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)  
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)
> 
> I like the freckles on your chest  
> And I like the way you like me best  
> And I like the way you're not impressed  
> While you put me to the test  
> I like the white stains on your dress
> 
> And I love the way you pass the check  
> And I love the good times that you wreck  
> (Good times that you wreck)  
> And I love your lack of self-respect  
> While you're passed out on the deck  
> I love my hands around your neck
> 
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)  
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)  
> (Why not before, you never tried)  
> (Gone for good, and this is it)
> 
> I like your pants around your feet  
> And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
> And I like the way you still say please  
> While you're looking up at me  
> You're like my favorite damn disease
> 
> And I hate the places that we go  
> And I hate the people that you know  
> (People that you know)  
> And I hate the way you can't say no  
> Too many long lines in a row  
> I hate the powder on your nose
> 
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)  
> And now I know who you are  
> It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
> (Now I did, you wonder why)  
> (Why not before, you never tried)  
> (Gone for good, and this is it)


End file.
